


Prince Yuki Sohma Witching Hour

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [10]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Murder Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Taking place one year later, The Prince Yuki Fan Club investigate the Sohma House that they located (somehow). They believe that their beloved Prince Yuki has died by Tohru Honda.  But there's more for the mystery of Prince Yuki's disappearance. Unfortunately, they may or may not find the answers that they are looking for.





	Prince Yuki Sohma Witching Hour

On the night before Halloween night, a murder happened in Sohma House. A figure appeared by the door, covered in a white sheet. She knocked on the door, as Shigure answered it. He was a man with black hair, wearing a grey robe. He said to the girl, “I’m sorry, Miss. Halloween isn’t until tomorrow. No candy, until then.”

The girl bulged from the front of her costume, as Shigure was concerned. It pointed at Shigure, and then…  
**BANG!  
**Shigure was shot in the heart, as he fell to the floor, dead. The girl walked in, as she went to another room. She peeked into the room, as Kyo, a boy in orange hair and a black shirt, was setting his futon. He saw the ghost girl, as he asked, “What the? A ghost?”

The girl removed the sheet, revealing to have a blue skirt and brown shoes. Who was she? His eyes widened, as he cried, “YOU!”  
**BANG!  
**She fired at him, as he stumbled to the floor. He held his chest and roared, “BITCH! I’ll kill you!”

**BANG!  
**Kyo was shot in the chest, again. He fell dead, this time.

* * *

** _One year later…_ **

* * *

Three girls were clapping, as they danced along. The dance routine was fast-forwarded, or x2 (for those who get the idea).  
(PYFC, high-pitched & fast): _L-O-V-E!_  
We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!  
La-la-la-la-la-la-LOVE~!  
La-la-la-la-la-la-LOVE~!

They posed (back to normal speed), as a girl with long brown hair with big dark blue ribbons called out, wearing her blue school uniform, “That’ll do, Prince Yuki Fan Club! This meeting will call to order.”

Three girls were sitting in the desk, as they were feeling confident. One girl had long strawberry blonde hair, done in pigtails, one with short brown hair, and one with dark hair, wearing a green frog hat.

“One year ago, disaster struck towards the Prince Yuki Fan Club. That witch, Tohru Honda, is dead. And she, long with Prince Yuki’s cousins. Prince Yuki, however, was nowhere to be seen. We even got their address to the house, so we can check it out.”

The girl in pigtails said, “Miss President, what happened that day? Was Prince Yuki alright?”

The girl said, “Exactly. I don’t know. But it happened on Halloween Eve, at precisely 10pm. That is why we are going to investigate this situation.”

She saluted, “Prince Yuki Fan Club, begin!”

Meet the girls of the Prince Yuki Fan Club – the president of the club is Motoko Minagawa, who is an obsessive fan of Yuki Sohma. The girl in pigtails is Minami Kinoshita, the Vice President of the Fan Club. The girl in brown hair is Mio Yamagishi, Member #1, and the girl in the frog hat is Member #2, Mai Gotou.  
Any student as revered as Yuki Sohma must have his own following. The four girls form the Prince Yuki Fan Club of Kaibara High School. Its memberships are supposedly coexist of half of the female student body. Their mission is to worship, love, and protect one Yuki Sohma, whom has deemed to grace their school with his princely presence.

In other words, **_keep those other bitches away from him!_**

The Fan Club go by a set of rules:  
_ONE – _Do not steal the Prince’s private property.  
_TWO – _Do not enter the Prince’s house.  
_THREE – _While talking to the Prince, you must be accompanied by at least two other members  
_FOUR – _You call the Prince by the following names, by year: _First years go by Yuki Sohma-kun, or Prince Yuki Sohma _“Prince Yuki Sohma!”  
_Second years just call him Prince Yuki _“Prince Yuki!”  
_While Seniors only call him just plain Yuki _“Yuki!”  
And so on. It also includes poetry, which in reality means “_Back off, jerk! He’s mine!_” Those who violate those rules in the Prince Yuki Fan Club, even non-members, are eligible for punishment, in the worst way possible.

This is different, however. One year ago, Shigure and Kyo were murdered in Yuki’s home. Motoko decided to go investigate. However, they go by the rule of NOT to enter the Prince’s house. In other words, they found the address to the shack, but they must abide by the second step of entering Yuki’s own home, despite that their sworn enemy, Tohru Honda, was there.

Mai asked, “Wait… Speaking of Tohru Honda, she disappeared, prior to the murder of Prince Yuki’s attack. Suppose _she _did it?”

Motoko said, “Well, I’m not going to find out, if we sit here and investigate. I could care less about the Prince’s cousin. My condolences to him. But we have to look and see. We’ll meet, first thing, tomorrow. Halloween is tomorrow, and we have to take a look. We must disregard the rule of NOT entering Prince Yuki’s home… but we must. If he dies, I’ll be devastated.”

The girls agreed, as they cheered on. The door suddenly opened, as a man in a dark blue suit appeared. He said to them, “You again?! Either keep it down or go home!”

* * *

A shadow appeared in the foreground. A girl with long brown hair appeared, in her school uniform. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and blue ribbons on her hair.

(Tohru): _We interrupt this narrative, for THIS “_**Tale of the Bizarre**”!  
HALLOWEEN! The Witching Hour! My kind of night to play… and I do believe I make a return… I sometimes hang around the Sohma House. I hear the Prince Yuki Girls are coming here. Those primadonnas. They got such nerve, and bad attitudes, to come here, whilst I am around. But don’t worry, I’m here to play, instead of Uo and Hana assisting me. Heh-heh…  
Wait’ll they see a couple of MY tricks and treats.

Tohru Honda vanished, after that.

* * *

_This begins a horrifying story, featuring a Mr. Yuki Sohma, beloved student by many, who recently vanished off the face of the earth. Four girls are about to cast out their beliefs to him, as they tread off into his own castle. The very same house that saw deaths of Shigure & Kyo Sohma; for this is the House of Prince Yuki…  
But… could it also be the House of No Return?_

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #35:  
Prince Yuki Witching Hour_ **

* * *

The girls arrived at the house, at 5pm. It was a small house, with wooden flooring and worn-down walls. It was covered in dust and cobwebs. Mai, in her frog hat, was recording all of it, in her camera. “So, this must be Prince Yuki’s old domain.”

Mio said, “It’s a dump.”

Mio & Mai stepped in, as Mio whispered, “Scary… Prince Yuki deserted it…”

Mai gasped, as she saw a white outline of a body. It was Shigure’s outline. Mai sobbed, “YUKI!”

Motoko barked, “No, it’s not! There were two victims! Yuki just vanished.”

Motoko stepped in, but Minami shivered, “I can’t go in there…”

Motoko called, “Calm down, Minami! Get your butt in here, and look around! This place is Yuki’s old house, however, this is where Honda lives.”

Minami shivered, as she walked slowly towards the house. She shivered, “This will be #9 against that witch…”

Mio said, “Which makes it 1 and 8. Her friends weren’t around, at the time.”

Motoko said, “This is a dark place. I’m surprised that this place was abandoned. But at least the bodies were picked up.”

Minami asked, “So, how come they didn’t tear this place down?”

Motoko said, “I don’t know.”

Mai looked around, as she found a chair, with duct tape making another outline. The chair was in a circle of blood, stained in the floor. She said, “When the door was left open, what did you do? Did everyone wanted to see this? Was she proud of him? Was it because she got caught? Why is that?”

Motoko asked, “#2, what are you doing?”

Mai said, “Investigating.”

Motoko said, “#2, you’re only here to learn more of Prince Yuki, but you don’t need to play detective, just because two, three… hell, maybe four people died… and in Prince Yuki’s castle.”

Minami added, “We don’t play that way.”

Mai said, “But does this look weird to you? All the weirdoes come out on Halloween.”

Mio cringed, as she said, “Blood? Oh, my god…”

Motoko stated, “So, you have another death… The reports from one year ago said that three victims were killed, by an unknown assailant. It was Prince Yuki’s two cousins, but there was a third, and they removed his/her name from the file, to avoid scandal.”

Mio said, “It’s like a serial killer, wasting away girls, like some sort of wacko in Yokohama.”

Mai explained, “You girls can look around Prince Yuki’s home, but I wanna see the mindset on what happened here. I mean, what if Prince Yuki killed them… or was he a victim… or a witness.”

Mio nodded, “I’m gunning for _witness_. He ran away, and then… vanished.”

Motoko said, “Great. #2, you grab your facts… while we grab this.”

She walked with Mio and Minami, as Mai went to a bedroom, next door. Mio asked Minami, “Say, you think this has anything to do with Electric Girl’s death, a while back?”

Minami said, as she sat in a heated table, “I don’t think so. But while it was karma for what she did to us, it was sad that she got mauled by a baby leopard that escaped the zoo.”

“Tragic. You don’t think she did it, as revenge.”

“No.”

Minami looked at a book, as she read it. Mai was in the bedroom, finding a third outline. She said, as she viewed it in the camera, “From what I hear, this is an open death, from a maniac that possibly wants Prince Yuki. Three victims, to count, one by the door, one by the chair in the living room, and one here, in the bedroom. Shut the first victim up, but good; two bullets. But why’d you use a silencer? Victim #2 was killed, shot twice, and used a silencer. You used the silencer, wisely, so you cannot be heard? How can you? This is in _Middle of Nowhere, Tokyo_. The third victim was found, in his living room, sitting with his throat slit. And for fun, you spun him around the chair…”

Motoko said, as she was by the doorway, “The bodies are at the cemetery. Why don’t you meet with them.”

She snickered, as Mai huffed, “Cute. I’m just trying to find some clues. Like, who was the third victim?”

Motoko said, “That’s true. But it’s best to leave it to us. We’re pros… plus, I’m leader of this fan club.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She added, “But did he come in later? Why did you shoot them? Were you playing games?”

Motoko asked, “Well, if you’re a #2 Detective, care to explain the third victim?”

“The blood ring. I bet someone used it, after the murderer killed Member #3. And for fun, the sick son of a bitch spun him around, all for fun, like he was a fountain.”

They returned to the chair, as Motoko said, “I see… This ring… It happened AFTER Prince Yuki’s family was gunned down, as #2 said. Show me.”

**XXXXX**

All four of the Fan Club girls examined the chair, as Mai whispered, feeling uneasy, “This is where Victim #3 sat in, before his death.”

Minami shivered, “So scary… Look at that ring… and the body… it was probably male.”

Mio said, “By the outline, he was skinny, small, and with a straight even body.”

Mai added, “What about the lights? No struggles?”

Motoko said, “No. But the lamps and light bulbs are smashed.”

Mio whispered, “I wanna go home…”

Minami complained, “I should be having to go to a costume party, but I’m stuck in Prince Yuki’s house, all for some wacko who smashes bulbs, and kills people! I want to leave, before Christmas!”

Motoko asked, as she saw an answering machine. Motoko said that the answering machine was untouched, but it left a couple messages. She pressed play, as the first message was from Tohru:  
“_Hello, Kyo, Yuki? I’m going to be running late for dinner. Could you fix the curry for me? Set the rice cooker to medium. Thanks._”

And another was from Yuki:  
“_Hello, Shigure. I am going to have a club meeting late, so--. … … … Hello? You… Wait, no… What the hell are you doing at my house, on my phone? GET OUT! GET OUT!_”

The messages ended, as Minami shrieked, “THAT’S PRINCE YUKI!”

Mai said, “It looks like it…”

Motoko groaned, as she was upset, “Damn it. He is in danger… We found out that Prince Yuki was a victim.”

Minami asked, “But where’s the other voice? What happened to the audio on that?”

The girls were confused, and then scared, as they were trying to figure out who or what was on the other line with Yuki. They replayed the message, as they tried to figure out who it was on the other line. Motoko said that it couldn’t have been Tohru Honda OR Arisa Uotani, who were the only possible suspects, other than Saki Hanajima, who died recently.

“It’s either Honda or that Yankee…” Motoko said, “…or some jealous fan girl that wants Prince Yuki dead.”

Mio, Minami, & Mai shrieked, “NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Motoko growled, as she proclaimed, “As god as my witness, what you did to Prince Yuki, terrorizing him in this house, I promise you… you will NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!”

Motoko sat down on the floor, as she was upset, replaying Yuki’s voice in her head, over and over again. She snarled, as she was furious, thinking about who is responsible for hurting him. “Damn him… Prince Yuki cannot be gone, like this. I’ll find that son of a bitch…”

* * *

Mai said, as she was examining the bedroom, again, “You wore a sheet… bullet holes were exit holes… But the sheet was just a costume, so you didn’t want to show your face. Then you dropped it, near the bedroom, and you showed your ugly face to Prince Yuki’s cousin, the boy in orange hair. Does he know who it was?”

She stepped out of the bedroom and saw an image of the ghost. She gasped, as she whimpered, holding up the camera, “Okay… This is gold…”

She saw the person, witnessing Kyo’s vision, in her perspective. Kyo was fixing his futon, as a figure removed his costume. He had short silver hair and a black suit on. He aimed a silver pistol at Kyo, and then shouted, “Look at me, you son of a bitch!”

Kyo gasped, “YOU!”

**BANG!  
**He fired, and then turned to Mai, as Mai gasped in horror. The visions disappeared, as Mai whispered, “That hair… that body… That cute looking stance… And I recognize--. No… NO, it’s… It can’t be…”

Mio and Minami ran in, as Mai was terrified. Mio asked, “What happened? What did you see?”

Mai looked in the room, as Motoko called, “What is going on? #2, are you investigating this room, again?”

Mai whimpered, “Miss President… You won’t believe me…”

She confessed, “It’s… It’s him…”

Motoko asked, “Him who?”

Mai sobbed, “Prince Yuki… He killed them…”

Motoko was shocked, as she yelled, “WHAT?”

Mai was devastated, as Mio & Minami was crying. Motoko roared, “OH, KNOCK IT OFF!”

She said, “There’s no way he did it. If Yuki disappeared, and he cannot be the victim, who was the _third_ body?”

They were still in sadness, as Motoko sat down. She growled, “This is madness… What is this meaning? We are banned from ever meeting with Prince Yuki, for this club, alone… but have we obsessed over a homicidal maniac?”

Mai sobbed, “It cannot be him… Honda, the Yankee, someone else… Please, give us a sign!”

Minami was hurt, emotionally, as she whispered, “Please be a dream…”

She said, “If #2 is right, I’d expect to rule out Honda or that Yankee.”

Mai replied, “I mean, it could be her… But this isn’t good. President, suppose we spend the night here.”

Motoko said, “We have a whole couple hours. I mean, to appear in the house of Prince Yuki, we’d have to leave here, after Halloween is over. What say we visit Tohru, once she shows up? If she does live here, chances are… She did all of this…”

Mai held her camera up, as she said, “But was it Prince Yuki… or Honda… or someone else? The drama is intense…”

Motoko yelled, “GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BITCH!!!”

Mai pouted, as Motoko calmed down, saying to her, “Sorry. I’m just pissed off, over this stupid theory!”

Minami asked, “With what? Prince Yuki kills his two cousins, and in two choices, he either killed Tohru Honda, on the chair, or killed himself… The cut was lateral.”

“With a wide sweeping motion, left to right.” Mio continued, “Minami’s right. It has to be Honda… as the killer, or Prince Yuki that kills Honda.”

“But is anyone right-handed?” Motoko asked, “We cannot be sure. Look, as much as I want to stay here, we’ll camp out for the night, on Halloween, and pick this up again, tomorrow morning… But after that, we leave.”

Mai said, “Is that right? To be honest--.”

“#2! Enough! This theory is ridiculous! How the hell can Prince Yuki kill his cousins, and then commit suicide? Now, I’m tired. We have to go to sleep.”

“What about the murder weapon?” Mai complained.

Mio said, “We looked around, maybe for a weapon, while you were busy. None.”

Minami stated, “Which means that Prince Yuki didn’t kill himself. You don’t slit your own throat, and hid the weapon.”

Mai growled, “I’m aware of that. It means that he only killed the two people in his house… and Tohru Honda was a no-show.”

Minami snarled, “Fine. So who killed _him_?”

Mai whined, “I don’t know! Prince Yuki kills the third victim, or the other way around! I’m still trying to figure it out!”

Motoko growled, “Why are we even having this conversation?”

She held the camera up, as she viewed the murder scene. Mai said, “You got a problem with that? I’m scared, too, but Prince Yuki didn’t deserve it.”

Motoko huffed, “At least I know how to view a murder scene, in the dark…”

The lights were ambient, as the sun was setting. Minam shivered, as Mio held her tight, feeling thte exact same thing. Motoko said, “Girls, it’s getting late. We should pack up and sleep out in the stars. I know we are forbidden to enter here, but sleeping here is too wrong! And also, since the murder happened, too morbid.”

Mai sat in the chair, as she closed her eyes. Minami said, “Maybe she’s right. #2 thinks it was premeditated, for a grudge on Prince Yuki.”

Motoko roared, “YOU ARE ON HER SIDE, MINAMI??? Have you forgotten your place? Don’t tell me you believe this shit!”

Minami sobbed, “I’m with #2 on this one, Motoko! We agree to you on NOT staying here, but we can’t believe that Prince Yuki is a murderer!”

Mio said, “Plus, did someone else lived here, killed Yuki with a lateral slit?”

Motoko yelled, “YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!”

Mai suddenly saw a vision of Tohru, as she gasped. Motoko asked, “What happened?”

Mai said, “I saw her face… The other girl… in this house…”

Mio and Minami whispered, “Honda.”

“Exactly.” Mai said.

Motoko barked, “This again?! Come on, we have to leave…”

Mai said, “Listen, I think it might’ve been Tohru that did it. I wanna reenact the crime scene. #1, you play the first victim, and Minami, you play the murderer in the ghost sheet.”

Minami asked, “Should I wear men’s clothing? I wanna be caught looking good in Prince Yuki’s clothing.”

They stared at her, as Minami giggled, “I’m just saying…”

Motoko said, “Well, after that, can we please leave?”

Mai said, “Right. I’ll play the 4th person… you play the orange-haired cousin.”

Motoko nodded, “Right. Everyone, listen to #2 for this one. After that, we’ll come to a conclusion.”

As Mai pondered, the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls reenact the entire crime scene, thinking if Yuki killed Kyo _and _Shigure, and that Tohru killed Yuki.

* * *

_Docus patzul… Docus patzul… Yoljo mare… Yoljo mare…_   
_ Docus patzul… Docus patzul… Yoljo mare… Yoljo mare…_

* * *

A knock on the door was made, as Yuki, as a ghost, walked in. Shigure opened the door, as he smiled, “Sorry, but Halloween isn’t until tomorrow. No candy, until then…”

Yuki fired his gun at Shigure, a silver gun with a silencer attached to it. Shigure was shot twice, and fell down to the floor. Yuki, still as a ghost, walked into Kyo’s room. Kyo was setting up his futon, as he asked, “Hey, Shigure, who was that?”

Yuki pulled the sheet out, “Look at me, Tohru!”

Kyo asked, “Damn rat? You talking to me?”

Yuki held his gun up and roared, “SON OF A BITCH!”

**BANG!  
**Yuki kills Kyo with a gunshot to the chest. Kyo crawled up, as he shouted, “This isn’t ov--!”

**BANG!  
**Kyo was shot again, this time, dead. Yuki paused and held the gun in his hand. A female voice was laughing, as he rushed to the living room. He gasped, as he saw Shigure, dead, with his eyes dilated. Yuki was stunned, as he sat down on a chair. He sobbed, “What’s happening… to me?”

He was crying, as he wept, “No… I killed them?”

Tohru suddenly appeared through the door, at night, as she walked behind Yuki. She smashed the lamp to the floor, with a sinister grin on her face. Yuki cried, as he was shocked, “MISS HONDA!”

She spun the chair around and used a huge knife to slit Yuki’s throat, deeply. Yuki was spinning around, as his corpse was lifeless and motionless, with a huge gash deep in his neck, spewing blood from out of the cut. Tohru laughed evilly, as she walked out of the house. Yuki could only make guttural sounds.

Mai was outside, in her sleeping bag, as the others were asleep. She said to herself, “Tohru Honda… … …She did it. She killed them… and Motoko doesn’t believe it. I mean we hated Honda… before she died.”

She thought, “What about that slash mark from the lampshade? Was it her weapon to kill Prince Yuki? A gun killed two victims, but a third victim was slit.”

She got up and said, “I have to check it out…”

She went back inside, as she looked around the living room. She said, as she viewed the camera, “Okay, Honda… Show yourself… or are you just scared?”

She looked around, as she whispered, “I’m going to find clues…”

She looked at the clock, as it was now 11:20pm, and it was completely dark. She viewed her camera, in her perspective, as she saw Shigure’s spirit, walking to the door, as he was shot down by a ghost. The ghost went to the bedroom, and appeared towards Kyo. Tohru was under the sheet, as she shouted, “KYO!”

Kyo cried, “You!”

**BANG!  
**The gun fired, as she and Kyo vanished. Mai sniffled, as she asked, “Am I seeing things?”

The entire place was pitch black, as she walked around the small house. Tohru appeared from the darkness, as she asked, “Seeing things? The frog jumps… and the toadie slithers onto my swamp.”

Mai gasped, “HONDA! IT’S YOU!”

Tohru cackled, “Well, who did you expect: _your Prince Yuki_?!”

Mai pointed the camera at her, as she scolded, “Go on, you witch, Honda! I have you all on tape, you murderer! You killed our Prince Yuki!”

Tohru snapped, “Shut up!”

She smirked at her, at the camera, “Move the camera close to me, _right here_. I want you to get my _good side_…”

Mai snarled, as she stepped back, “Honda, it has to be you…”

She walked backwards, in the dark, as Mai sobbed, “Please, damn it! Tell me you did this? I… I want to know…”

She nodded, as she said, “Yes… but I made Prince Yuki do all this, all for his own sick twisted fun… I mean, he’s a product on my own fun… on the _Witching Hour_…”

“THAT’S BULLSHIT!” Mai yelled.

Tohru grinned, as she shrugged her shoulders, “Maaaaaaaybe… Maybe _NOT_!”

Tohru got Mai cornered, as she hissed, “What’s the fun, huh? Now, let’s play a little game…”

She held up a knife and said, pointing at her, “When I say jump… … …**_JUMP!_**”

She swiped at her, as Mai dodged her. She shrieked, as she cried, “No… You cannot kill me! What did I ever do to you?”

“Abuse me, treating me like a helpless child…” Tohru laughed, as she taunted Mai with the knife, trying to stab her.

“You got near our Prince Yuki! Admit it, damn it!”

“Yeah, but I had nowhere else to go… And the deaths, they were out of impulse…”

“You… You used them… Prince Yuki, he died… because you used him, like a puppet!”

Tohru swung at her, as Mai was backed in a corner. Tohru hissed, “Froggy is cornered… What’s red and green, and is a helpless little turd?”

Mai sniffled, “Don’t hurt me… Even if you kill me, I have you on tape… and you’re busted.”

Tohru whispered at her face, “Yeah? But I’m dead. What’s _your _excuse?”

**STAB!  
**Mai screamed, as she was stabbed in the heart. Her body was planted on the wall, as Tohru looked at the camera, as it dropped to the floor. She waved to the camera, as it was still on.

Meanwhile, Mio heard a scream, as she woke up. She yawned and woke Minami up. She asked, “What’s wrong?”

Mio said, “#2… She’s gone.”

Minami cried, “She… She couldn’t have…”

They ran off, as they went inside the dark house. Mio called, “#2? #2!”

Minami whispered, “She’s… She’s gone… #2! Where are you?”

Mio whispered, “I cannot believe it. I wonder… if it was Mai Gotou… who did all that.”

Minami said, “It might be. But I’m gonna call one of my friends on the phone, in a moment… so I can learn about this Honda woman. I mean, how does she know all about the murder, and learned a lot of it.”

“Huh?”

“It’s maybe like she’s making stuff up. So, how the hell does she know what is going on here? If it was either Prince Yuki _or _Honda… then she’d know everything. But she’d know it all, if she were there.”

Mio nodded, “Yeah. You’re right. But… How can we be sure, before morning?”

Minami said, “I’m gonna look around. I’ve had enough of this. What time is it?”

Mio said, “11:45pm… Fifteen minutes to midnight.”

Minami went outside, as Motoko woke up. Motoko looked around the sleeping bags, as she was yawning. She said that she heard a noise. She looked around and said, “Judases! Those three can’t help it! They _want _to sleep in Prince Yuki’s Castle!”

She snubbed, “FINE! Let those losers get in there! All they want is his presence!”

She then realize, “But… But how can I be sure? This Honda girl…”

She finally started to figure it out, as she said, “No… If what #2 said is true… then Prince Yuki…”

She sobbed, as she was crying, “NO! Prince Yuki! Why?”

She bawled, as Minami was outside, calling on her cellphone. She called, “Hello, Rika? Yeah, it’s Minami. Listen, do you know whatever happened to Tohru Honda?”

As she was getting her answer, Mio was inside, as she peered into the same bedroom that Kyo was killed in. She noticed a futon, lying on the floor, straighten out, with somebody inside. Mio said, as she snuck in, “Who is that? Did someone leave one of the bodies here? I better take a look.”

Her heart was palpitating, as she leaned closer to the futon. She figured that Yuki might be in there, and decided to ask questions. But she went closer, she noticed a lingering smell. She thought, “Blood?”

She removed the covers, as she shrieked in utter horror. Mai’s body was lying straight, covered in blood, with a huge gash in her chest, from where the knife was placed. Mio shrieked in utter terror, as she ran out of the bedroom. Minami, however, returned to the front door, but stopped, seeing the welcome mat. She leaned down and looked under it. She gasped, as she noticed a small handgun. She asked, “What’s this? Could this be Honda’s murder weapon?”

She went back inside, as Motoko stopped crying. She sniffled, as she said, “Okay… I have to figure this out… Mai, Mio, and Minami… they’re searching this place. While I try to sort this out.”

She pondered, as she viewed the murder, from start to finish. She said that Honda used the sheet to come in, and kill Shigure. And then used the sheet, but took it off, so she could kill Kyo. But all the while, Tohru was manipulating Yuki into using a gun to kill Shigure & Kyo, leading to a disastrous set-up. She then figured that Yuki would shoot Kyo, thinking he was Tohru.

“Tohru was in Prince Yuki’s head… Honda was in--. OH, NO!” Motoko shrieked, “It was no--! WHY??? PRINCE YUKI IS DEAD???”

She wept, as she figured it out, “All the time #2 was--. All the clues… The murder… Everything, the night before Halloween… It was all Honda, who gets into somebody’s head… and Prince Yuki…”

Minami stepped in, as Motoko shrieked, “MINAMI, NO!!!”

Mio shrieked, as Minami stepped in, “MINAMI! MISS PRESIDENT! IT’S MAI! SHE’S DEAD!”

Minami gasped, as she glared at Mio. Mio cried, “Minami! Minami, are you listening??? What is it?”

Minami said nothing. She glared at Mio, as she aimed the gun at Mio, thinking she was Tohru. In Minami’s perspective, she saw Tohru, as Tohru said to her, “_Lesson one – visions can sometimes be real! And then, you die!_”

Minami roared, “YOU BITCH!”

Mio shrieked, “**NO! MINAMI, IT’S ME! HOLD IT!**”

Motoko ran to the others, as she shrieked, “**THAT’S NOT HER, MINAMI! IT’S MIO! DON’T ASSAULT HER!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!**”

**BANG! BANG!  
**She was too late, as Minami killed Mio, with two shots to the gut. Minami glared at Motoko, as she cried, “MINAMI, YOU IDIOT! SNAP OUT OF IT!”

She slapped her, as Minami snapped out of it. She shook her head and moaned, “Ungh… What happened?”

Motoko yelled, “SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A GUN?”

Minami saw it in her hands, as she cried out, “AAAAAGH!”

She threw it down, as she saw Mio’s corpse, lying on Shigure’s outline. Minami sobbed, “No… … …No, it’s… Mio?”

Motoko said, “I tried to tell you. That’s Mio, not Honda. Honda was all in your head…”

Minami held Mio’s body, as she was saddened. Motoko said, “You don’t understand. #2 was right… That witch, Honda, _did _kill them… but it was all in their mind.”

Minami snarled, “Rika told me, earlier tonight, Tohru Honda was dead… _years ago_.”

“Trust me on this one,” Motoko said, “Honda’s dead… but was it because Prince Yuki killed her?”

She said, “I’m gonna look in the bedroom.”

Minami sobbed, as she cried on Mio’s bloodied body. She bawled, as Motoko went to the bedroom. She looked at the futon, lightly covered in blood, as Mai was lying on it, with the covers messed up. Motoko cried, “MAI!”

Tohru sat up, in Motoko’s perspective, as she giggled, “Figured it out, Prez-Head?”

She shrieked, and then returned to Minami. She asked, “What is it, now?”

“The futon…” Motoko panicked, “#2… She’s dead.”

Minami growled, “WHAT?”

Motoko said, “Mio… She was trying to tell us about Mai Gotou…”

“You… You and your Prince Yuki Fan Club…” Minami growled.

It seems that Minami is losing trust, as she thinks one of her friends is playing a game. Motoko said to trust her, as Minami snarled, “_Trust… you? _I don’t trust you, Miss President… Mio’s dead… #2’s dead…”

Motoko held her shoulder, as she said, “Please…”

Minami looked into her eyes, but in her perspective, Tohru Honda was in place of Motoko, as Honda hissed, “_Trust me!_”

Minami shoved Motoko down, and then grabbed the gun. Minami held the gun up and hollered, “YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Motoko grabbed her arms and yelled, “SNAP OUT OF IT! IT’S ME!”

“NO! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HATE YOU, TOHRU HONDA!!!”

“MINAMI, IT’S ME! MOTOKO MINAGAWA!”

“YOU LIE!”

“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!”

They struggled at each other, as Minami and Motoko were fighting over the gun. They continued to pull at each other, until…  
**BANG!  
**A gunshot went off. Both girls gasped, as they held each other. Minami started to croak, as she was pierced into her stomach, bleeding from within. Motoko gasped, as she was unharmed, but was shocked. In Minami’s blurred vision, she saw Tohru, in Motoko’s place, laughing evilly at her.

“AH, HAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

Minami dropped to one knee, and then let out a dying gasp. She croaked, “Damn you… This isn’t… I… My Prince… Yu--.”

She collapsed onto the floor, as she let out a death rattle. Motoko sobbed, as she said, “No… Honda, you bitch…”

She picked up the gun and hollered, “COME ON OUT, TOHRU HONDA! WHERE ARE YOU?”

She ran all the way to the front room, as she held the gun in her hand, “COME ON OUT, SO WE CAN SETTLE THINGS, YOU MURDERER! LET’S HAVE AT IT!”

She panted, as she said, “You’re not here? Maybe in _me_? Alright, Honda… Let’s have a go at it.”

She sat down on the couch, as she said, “You get inside Prince Yuki’s head… well, come into _mine_.”

Tohru appeared from the couch, as she laughed, with a demonic look in her face, “Smart thinking, Queen Bee! But the game’s gotta end~!”

Motoko yelled, “You murdering witch!”

Tohru laughed, as she held up a dagger, pointing it at her, “Motoko… Do you wish to find your Prince? Well, join in on the quest… in Hell…”

**BANG!  
**Motoko shot at Tohru, straight at the heart. Tohru fell dead, as Motoko panted in relief. She said, “Finally… She’s dead. It’s over…”

She walked closer to Tohru’s corpse, but she sat up. She smiled, with a twisted smirk on her face, “Aw, was that necessary?”

Motoko shrieked, “But… **YOU’RE DEAD!!!**”

**BANG!  
**Tohru was shot in the head. She collapsed to the floor, all motionless. Motoko sniffled, as she wept, “And _stay _dead… you son of a bitch…”

Her body remained on the ground, as Motoko breathed deeply, near the desk, by the chair that Yuki was killed in. Motoko whispered, “Thank goodness…”

A shadow loomed towards her. She turned around and let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Tohru was still alive, with a gunshot wound in her head and chest. She looked at herself in a compact mirror and pouted, “Awwwww… Ruined my makeup… and my uniform is destroyed…”

She dug into her own head and pulled out the bullet, lodged in her skull. She threw it to Motoko, as she said, “Here. Take it.”

Motoko yelled, “WHY WON’T YOU DIE???”

She fired her gun, but it was out of ammo. Tohru laughed, “Five rounds! You lose.”

She cackled evilly, as Motoko said, “So… Prince Yuki… He’s dead? And you--. You killed him.”

Tohru nodded, as Motoko sobbed, “But why?”

“Oh, I don’t know… Because it’s _fun_?” Tohru replied.

Motoko said, “You went into Prince Yuki’s head… but you went into our heads, too. I get it, now… The answering machine. Yuki had a call, and it was you on the machine, but you were inside his head. That’s why we didn’t hear anything…”

Tohru said, “Case closed! Buh-bye~!”

Motoko asked, “What? You’re not getting away with this! You’re gonna pay for killing my Prince Yuki!”

Tohru smiled, holding her dagger, “Wrong-o…”

The chair rolled into Motoko, as she was forced down on it. Tohru dove in and slashed at her.

**SLASH!  
**Tohru slits Motoko’s throat deeply with the dagger. Her eyes were widened, and her voice was croaking. Blood started to spurt, as she was spinning in the chair. The chair stopped. She let out a death rattle, as Tohru Honda left to the front door.

“Happy Halloween… wherever you are… HA, HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… HAAAAAAAA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… HAAAAAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

She vanished in thin air, as she stepped to the front door. Tohru Honda is dead. But how and why? She used Yuki Sohma to kill Kyo & Shigure Sohma. And when the job was done, Tohru kills Yuki, finishing the job. A year passed, and no one leaked it to the authorities. Four girls entered the building, as they were victims of their own obsession for their Prince Yuki. And those four… Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita, Mio Yamagishi, and Mai Gotou… They died inside the house where Tohru Honda used to live. After that, their dead bodies would disappear from the house.

* * *

** _One year later…_ **

* * *

Three girls, in the same blue high school uniforms, entered the house, as one girl had long black hair. She said, “Ooh, this is scary… From what I hear, Prince Yuki was killed in this house…”

A girl in short red hair said, “Yeah, I know. And it lead to the disappearance of four innocent girls. From what I heard, they used to go to our school, and they died on Halloween Night.”

The girl in black said, “A cursed haunted house, in the middle of the forest. We have to see!”

They ran in, as a girl in curly blonde hair was examining it with her video camera, wearing a yellow cat hat. She nodded, as she said, “Four girls… and their bodies have disappeared… When the door was left open, what did you do? Did everyone wanted to see this? Was she proud of him? Was it because she got caught? Why is that?”

She continued to ponder, as she saw the outline of Shigure, in white tape. There were also outlines of Mio & Minami, in yellow tape. The girl in red asked, “Reika, what are you doing?”

Reika said, “Investigating.”

She continued to look around, as a girl in black hair found an old video camera on the floor. She asked, “Hey, look at this…”

They looked at the camera, as the girl in red asked, “Ooh! I wonder what’s in it?”

“Battery’s dead. But I bet we can play it on Reika’s camera.”

Reika barked, “How do we know it’s working?”

The girl in black examined the camera, as a shadow appeared from behind all three of them. It was Tohru’s shadow, as she smirked evilly.

* * *

_Halloween night, picture a horror movie-type of story. Four intrepid girls investigate an unsolved mystery of a murder on Halloween Night. This is the house of Sohma, a house that is haunted forever by Tohru Honda, an evil woman who kills, for no apparent reason. And if you don’t believe me, ask Motoko Minagawa, Mai Gotou, Minami Kinoshita, and Mio Yamagishi… obsessed fans of “Prince Yuki”, now blood stains and outlines of a house that is abandoned.  
Four girls, one house… NO survivors._

* * *

In a view of a full moon, in a starry night sky, Tohru Honda’s laughs echoes in the night, laughing evilly and demonic.


End file.
